


Cuddle

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Nny, who wanted platonic cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

“Hey,” Danny tapped on the glass of Kono’s office til she looked up. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “yeah, yeah I’m ok.”

She looked anything but. Tired, worn out, grey around the eyes. Danny had seen her face down people traffickers and drug lords and look like any other surfer girl on any beach in Hawaii, but now she looked drawn. Sad.

“Funny,” he said, letting himself into the office and closing the door, “‘Coz you don’t look fine. What’s up? Why are you here so late?”

She leaned her head on her hands and looked at the floor, not at him.

“I was trying to write something. For Lomu’s funeral.”

“Oh, no,” Of course she would do that. Danny crossed round to her side of the desk and squatted down, “HPD will do that. He was one of theirs.”

“ _We’re_ one of theirs,” she said stubbornly. “I know McGarrett thinks we’re special, but he was I cop, and I’m a cop, and I got him killed.”

Danny was shocked to hear the thick edge of tears.

“God, Kono, no, no. No you didn’t.” Danny said, feeling suddenly heartsick. “You want to blame anyone, blame the scum that shot him, or the partner that sold him out.”

“It was a rookie mistake,” she sniffed, and pressed her knuckles into her eyes. “I should have gotten there quicker. I went to school with his _wife_ Danny. How am I supposed to look her in the eye now?”

She sounded so miserable, so un-Kono, that Danny stood up and opened his arms.

“Come on,” he said, “get over here.”

In any other workplace, this would be a sexual harassment lecture waiting to happen, but Danny figured if Steve could get away with quasi-perpetual near-shirtlessness, he could damn well give one of the best rookies he’d ever seen a hug.

“Come on,” he gestured, “I don’t hug just anyone- I’ll have you know I’m a very discerning hugger.”

She almost laughed, but she stood up and slid into his arms and hung on. He hugged her tight.

“Now, you listen to me, Detective Kalakaua,” he said. “There was nothing, _nothing_ you could have done. Kimball had us all fooled. You got there as quick as you could, and thanks to you the shooter is in custody and not halfway to Switzerland.”

She sniffed and hooked her chin over his shoulder.

“You’re a great cop,” he said, “Please, please don’t do this to yourself.”

“Does it get any easier?” she said, after a while.

“More like you learn how to cope with it.” Danny rubbed her back, like he used to calm Gracie after nightmare. “You find things outside of work to make the bad stuff easier.”

“Chin says that too,” Kono stepped back, and Danny let his arms fall away.

“Well, there you go,” Danny said, “the sane half of 5-O agrees.”

“Yeah, _sane_ ,” she said. “Because you didn’t jump out of a moving car just last week.”

“Details,” Danny waved his hand. “Now come on, leave that. I’ll buy you a shave ice.”

She raised her eyebrows.

“Or a beer,” he amended.

“Better.” She smiled. Thin, but real,

They walked together down the corridor and out into the warm evening.

“Hey Danny,” she said. “Thanks.”

“Hey,” he said, nudging her, “what else is family for?”


End file.
